Zafiro
by SebaCielForever
Summary: Secretos... Mentiras... Seducción... ¿Qué pesa más? ¿El poder y el dinero o el amor? Sebastián X Ciel
1. La Cena

**N/A:** ¿Alguna vez les han encerrado en un lugar y obligado a estar ahí por ocho horas diariamente sin hacer nada? Bien, éste es el resultado de esa situación.. XDD

* * *

.

Es un descarado  
por ser el más hermoso  
no tiene casi nada  
pero le gusta la vida cara

Y a mí me gusta él  
y sé cuanto me ama  
Sé que sueña conmigo  
pero amanece en otra cama

El dinero le robó su corazón  
y las mentiras le desarmaron el alma  
Y me duele su dolor  
mucho mas que su traición  
yo naci para quererlo aunque se vaya

Amor de nadie, amor de todos, amor que mata  
amor que duele, amor que entrega y te arrebata  
amor tan caro, amor ingrato  
sé que no me olvidaras aunque te vayas

En mi cartera guardo  
su foto desgastada  
En mi mayor fortuna y mi desdicha  
el descarado  
Yo seguiré mi rumba  
el mundo no se acaba  
esta vida es muy corta  
te cobra y te paga

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ciel terminó de fregar el piso. Lucía bastante bien, pero estaba seguro que ella se quejaría que no estuviese tan brillante como de costumbre. ¡Y es que sus brazos se sentían tan cansados! Sus ojos azules mostraban el dolor que había tanto en su cuerpo como en su alma. Vivir con su tía Angelina Durless era difícil, y él lo había aprendido por las malas.

Recogió el trapo con el que había frotado la cera en el piso y miró sus uñas. Estaban deshechas. Sus dedos dolían demasiado como para doblarlos y su cuerpo en general estaba cubierto de una finísima capa de sudor.

-¡Ciel! – Le llamó la mujer de cabellos rojizos, andando con sus movimientos que pasaban de lo sensual a lo vulgar. Siempre ataviada con un vestido rojo, tan ceñido que le era difícil caminar. En las manos sostenía una caja, la cual dejó en uno de los sillones de la casa.

-Dime, tía. – El menor, por el contrario, vestía un saco viejo que parecía haber sido de su padre, unos pantalones que ya le quedaban cortos debido a su altura, y una camisa que se veía sucia por los muchos días que había tenido que vestirla al solo tener dos mudadas de ropa.

-No debes hablar así. – Espetó ella. – Debes preguntar "¿En qué te puedo ayudar, tía?" Así se escucha mucho más cortés.

-Perdóname. – Articuló con dificultad. Hacía mucho que no comía nada porque llevaba horas trabajando en los quehaceres de la casa. – Prometo que cuidaré mejor de mis modales. – Bufó por lo bajo y se encaminó hacia la cocina para enjuagar el trapo que había utilizado.

-¡No olvides limpiar las ventanas! – Exclamó. – Mira que él vendrá hoy. – Y la mujer se conviritió en una contorsión completa en ese momento.

-¿Quién vendrá? – Preguntó Ciel, curioso, mientras exprimía el agua del trapo con ambas manos. No era que tuviese mucha fuerza como para conseguir un trabajo perfecto. El ojiazul apenas conseguía rodear el ancho del trapo enrollado con sus delgadas manos.

Ciel tenía trece años. Hacía tres años que vivía, o mejor dicho, que trabajaba para su tía. Justo desde la muerte de sus padres, quienes él deseaba descansaran en paz, mas no podía evitar el reprocharles el hecho de dejarle en una situación económica tan penosa. En manos de su tía, quien le lanzaba una cuantas monedas al mes - que apenas alcanzaban para comprar jabón de baño-, además de ofrecerle algo de comida y una cama para dormir en el cuarto del servicio.

-Mi futuro marido. – Respondió ella, dejando la sala y acercándose a la cocina, donde se encontraba el menor. – Hace algún tiempo que nos conocimos en una reunión de la sociedad, y ahora él vendrá a visitarme. – Señaló hacia la caja que había dejado en el sillón. – Te he comprado eso. Quiero que lo uses para la cena. Sebastián piensa que eres un niño de bien, tal como debiera ser el hijo de dos condes, y no quiero que vea la escoria que eres en realidad.

El ojiazul la miró con atención. Su tía quería jugar a la buena persona y él debía ser su conejillo de indias. – Como digas, tía Angelina. – Respondió, dejando el trapo a la orilla del fregadero. – Me iré a vestir entonces. – Comenzó a caminar pero un jalón del brazo y una bofetada en el rostro le hicieron gemir.

-¡Malagradecido! ¿Es qué acaso no sabes como se responde cuando alguien te da un regalo? – Ciel deseaba decirle que "no" porque hacía demasiado tiempo que alguien se tomaba la molestia de regalarle algo.

-Perdóname, tía. – Respondió, llevando una mano a su adolorida mejilla. – Muchas gracias. – Sus ojos se tornaron acuosos ante esas palabras. En su mente, comenzó a imaginar que sería de él si volviese a tener tanto dinero como sus padres habían tenido antes. Era una pena que Vincent, su padre, se hubiese convertido en un jugador vicioso y hubiera perdido todo lo que antes tuvieron. Si hubiese sido de otra forma, ahora Ciel tendría un lugar en donde estar, sirvientes para atenderlo todo el tiempo, joyas y ropa fina para usar cada día. Era una mañana de noviembre de 1908 y un chico de ojos azules soñaba con demasiadas cosas que eran imposibles.

Fue con la caja de cartón blanco hasta su habitación, justo en medio de la del cocinero y la del jardinero. Ciel no poseía casi nada. Su recámara solo contaba con una cama que estaba hecha de varas de metal soldadas y cubiertas por un colchón que no tenía más grosor que el dedo de un bebé. Todo cubierto por un par de mantas viejas y unas cuantas sábanas. De ahí, lo único que le acompañaba era una pequeña cómoda y un basín debajo de ésta, en el que podía hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas durante la noche, siempre y cuando estuviese dispuesto a lavar toda la mierda en la mañana porque su tía no le dejaba utilizar el retrete que tenía en su habitación y hacía demasiado frío como para salir a la letrina.

Puso la caja en la cama y fue a por un balde con agua para asear su cuerpo un poco. No podía bañarse porque el frío le provocaba asma y Angelina no le permitá usar su bañera tampoco. Por lo tanto, no quedaba otra más que coger un paño húmedo, frotar su cuerpo con el mínimo de jabón y enjuagarlo poco a poco, dentro de su misma habitación para evitar una corriente de aire.

Una vez terminó con su improvisado baño, se vistió con el traje nuevo. Una fina camisa de tela blanca, la corbata de rayas azules y grises, combinando a la perfección con el traje color gris oxford confeccionado en casimir de alta calidad. Ciel se miró en el espejo de la cómoda, aquélla era exactamente la forma en que le gustaba verse. Casi como sus padres le arreglaban cada día. Elegante, muy elegante. Se peinó el cabello hacia un lado y se contempló una última vez. Ese día ya tenía demasiadas cosas buenas para él. No tendría que trabajar más y podía gozar de una buena vestimenta al menos mientras los visitaba ese hombre. ¿Quién sería Sebastián?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Él y su tía se sentaron en la sala a esperar a que apareciera el aludido. Ambos en completo silencio porque hacía demasiado tiempo que no se hablaban y ya no existía tema de conversación entre ellos, más allá de las órdenes de la mujer para el ojiazul.

Ciel contempló sus manos con pesar. Era lo único que no podía esconder o cambiar. Sus uñas podían delatar los trabajos pesados que hacía, aunque para alguien de sociedad como ese tal Sebastián, bien podría pasar por una simple necesidad de morder sus uñas.

En ese momento la mucama grito. - ¡Señora! ¡Señora! – Maylene se llamaba. Tenía los cabellos rojizos también. Una de las razones que Ciel encontraba para que su tía le hubiese empleado, además de su eficiencia. Sus ojos castaños y vivarachos llamaban la atención del menor. - ¡Está aquí! ¡El auto del señor Sebastián está estacionándose enfrente de la mansión!

Ciel se puso de pie. Debía aceptarlo, sentía demasiada curiosidad de ese hombre. Fue hasta la puerta y se asomó para mirar el auto. Su boca se abrió en sorpresa. Se trataba de un Ford T, del cual se hablaba por todas partes. Era el auto más moderno, apenas había sido mostrado en octubre y ¡aquel hombre ya lo tenía! El ojiazul no sabía mucho sobre vehículos, pero aquel se mostraba como el auto más perfecto que él hubiese visto en toda su vida. Era color negro por completo. Casi como si de un corcel se tratara.

De su interior bajó un hombre con traje negro, ajustado a su cuerpo como si lo hubieran confeccionado sobre su persona. Tenía el cabello negro y ligeramente largo. "Rebelde", pensó Ciel. Con una sonrisa sensual en el rostro y unas facciones tan bien hechas que parecían producto de Dios o del demonio.

El chofer regordeto se compuso la boina y ayudó al moreno a cargar unas cajas que llevaba en auto consigo.

-Buenas tardes. - Saludó, tomando la mano de Angelina, quien se colocó al frente de todos para recibir la mayor parte de la atención. Depositó un suave beso en su mano y sonrió a los sirvientes.

-Buenas tardes, señor Michaelis. – Le saludó ella, sonriendo mecánica y exageradamente. – Bienvenido a mi mansión. Es un gusto tenerle aquí.

-El gusto es mío. – Respondió el moreno. - ¿Puedo preguntar quién es el señorito que nos acompaña? – Dijo al ver a Ciel asomarse desde atrás de los sirvientes.

-Ah… Es mi sobrino Ciel. – La pregunta no le había molestado a la pelirroja, pero lo que sí le incomodaba era que el ojiazul tomara la atención de Sebastián siquiera un momento. – Ciel, ven aquí. No seas tímido, querido. -El menor se acercó, alisando su traje con sus manos para ponerse de pie frente al moreno. – Mira, te presento al señor Sebastián Michaelis. – Luego se dirigió a éste. – Sebastián, te presento a mi sobrino Ciel Phantomhive.

El moreno extendió una mano. Entonces, el ojiazul pudo ver que utilizaba guantes negros, algo que no era común en un hombre de sociedad. Quizás en una mujer, pero no en un hombre. – Es un gusto, Ciel.

El menor estrechó la mano del mayor y sonrió ligeramente. – El gusto es mío, señor Michaelis. – No podía evitar sentirse maravillado por la presencia de aquel hombre. ¡Por Dios, cómo no estarlo sí era todo lo que él deseaba ser!

-No tienes porqué llamarme así. Pronto seré tu tío. – Dijo, echándose a reír. Angelina se sonrojó hasta que sus mejillas parecieron dos tomates. Ciel le miró sorprendido, mentalmente preguntándose ¿por qué un hombre como ese se casaría con la bruja de Durless?

-Deje las bromas para despues, señor Michaelis. – La pelirroja hasta parecía otra cuando estaba con el moreno. Se notaba que realmente quería impresionarla. – Mejor acompáñenos adentro. Hemos preparado una cena muy especial para usted.

-¿Cena? - Sebastián no pudo evitar el desconcierto ante tal cosa. Apenas eran las seis de la tarde. – Bien, bien. Me parece el que cenemos temprano. De esa manera tendremos tiempo para algunos juegos después de cenar, ¿no crees, Ciel?

El ojiazul se sorprendió al esuchar esa frase dirigida hacia él. – Cla-Claro, señor Michaelis.

Sebastián se giró y le miró con el ceño fruncido. – Voy a molestarme mucho contigo si me vuelves a llamar "señor Michaelis" – La sonrisa regresó a su rostro.

-Sebastián. – Pronunció el ojiazul. Ahora que veía al moreno quitarse el abrigo, que traía sobre el traje, podía notar los anillos que adornaban sus dedos sobre los guantes y el hermoso reloj de pulsera que llevaba en su muñeca. Se trataba de un Omega, por supuesto, era el único y mejor reloj que existía en esos días.

-Así está mejor. – Respondió el moreno. Sus ojos castaños con destellos borgoña eran hermosos. Todo en él parecía como si estuviera sacado de una tienda de lujo.

Y la idea llegó a la mente de Ciel como quien de repente piensa que es mejor desayunar huevos que leche y tostadas con mermelada. ¿Qué sucedería si el obtuviese más atención del moreno de la que era apropiada? ¿Podría alguien como él conseguir que un Sebastián Michaelis como ése se fijara en él?

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Sebastián, al ver que el menor no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-No. Nada. – Musitó el ojiazul. – Solamente me quedé mirando su… reloj. – Fue lo primero que había visto y lo único que regresó a su boca en el momento preciso.

-¿Te gusta? – Sebastián sonrió, levantando las mangas de su saco y su camisa para mostrarle. – Es una cosa que me he comprado por gusto en realidad, pero luce bastante bien, ¿no?

-Sí que se ve bien. – Ciel sonrió.

-Tengo algunas otras cosas que me gustaría mostrarte. ¿Crees que podrías ir a mi casa algún día?

-Si mi tía me da permiso… - No pudo evitar que una mirada de tristeza se le escapara. Sabía que cualquier tipo de insinuación sobre el tema se vería reflejada en una bofetada dura.

-Ciel, ¿qué cosas dices? – Interrumpió la mujer en ese momento. – Pero, claro que te dejo ir. ¡Hablas como si yo te tuviese esclavizado! – Rió. Pero, a Sebastián no le parecía que aquello fuera del todo mentira.

-Entonces, ¿puede ir a mi casa la próxima semana? – Inquirió Sebastián sonriendo.

-Seguro. Yo misma puedo…

-No. – Interrumpió el moreno. – No se preocupe, Angelina. Yo enviaré a mi chofer a traerle.

-Como diga. – Espetó la mujer algo mosqueada por la respuesta de Sebastián. – Ahora, pasemos a cenar, señor Michaelis. – Estaba realmente molesta ahora. Ella que quería ser el centro de la atención del moreno estaba siendo desplazada por la molesta figura de su sobrino. Y ahora, Sebastián ni siquiera le pedía que le llamara por su nombre como había hecho con el mocoso.

-Será un gusto.

Se sentaron a la mesa y la comida transcurrió sin mayor novedad. Sebastián conversó un poco acerca de sus negocios de exportaciones, Angelina intentó parecer interesada y Ciel se limitó a escuchar y a comentar que le gustaba lo que hacía, pero no dijo nada más que eso porque en realidad no sabía nada de negocios.

No obstante, después de la comida llegó el momento del postre. El ojiazul miró con admiración el flan que le habían servido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no comía algo así porque su tía le daba una porción de la comida de los sirvientes, la cual siempre consistía en lo mismo: Fideos con salchicha. No importaba si era desayuno, almuerzo o cena, siempre se servía lo mismo a los sirvientes. Si alguno quería comer otra cosa, debía comprarla por sus propios medios.

Tomó una cucharada y lo saboreó como si se tratara del mejor manjar del mundo. – Mmm… - No pudo evitar que ese sonido saliera de su garganta.

El moreno le miró y se sintió cautivado por aquella expresión inocente. - ¿Está delicioso?

Ciel abrió los ojos y se sintió avergonzado por su comportamiento. – S-Sí. Está muy sabroso.

Angelina se había levantado para polvearse la nariz. Lo cual era una suerte, pues de lo contrario habría golpeado a Ciel por ese comentario.

-Sabes, no pensaba comerlo, pero después de verte a ti no creo poder resistirme. – Ahora creo que lo veo más delicioso.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó el menor, tomando la cuchara y deslizando su lengua en ella. Intencionalmente lo hizo en forma lenta y sensual.

Sebastián se quedó mirando la forma en que la pequeña lengua de Ciel recorría el metal y tuvo que tragar con fuerza. – Sí. – Tomó una cucharada del postre, saboreándolo y en su mente imaginando que lo probaba de los labios del menor. Pero, ¿por qué pensaba en esas cosas? Él no era un pedófilo, ni ninguna clase de maniático, pero juraba que aquel joven estaba jugando con su control. - ¿Te gusta jugar ajedrez?

-Mucho. – Mintió el menor, quien nunca en su vida había jugado semejante cosa.

-Muy bien. – Sonrió. – Jugaremos una partida el día que llegues a mi casa. – Comió un poco más del postre, sin poder despegar los ojos del rostro del menor. – Tienes cara de ser muy buen jugador.

-No. Créeme que no. – Ciel coqueteó, sonriendo ladeadamente.

Angelina regresó en ese momento y miró a ambos e intentó incluirse en la conversación. ¡Lástima que ninguno de ellos estaba interesado!


	2. Ajedrez

**Respuestas a Reviews:**

**Tatik-Yao:** Wiii! Me alegro que te gustara y muchas gracias por el review.. :DD

**Sakurita-chan03897:** Gracias! :DD Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo.. :DD Muchas gracias por el review!

**Elisamadness:** ¿En serio? Wii! :DD Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y espero en verdad que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado.. :DD Muchas gracias por el review.. :DD

**Rebeca18:** Hola! Sí, efectivamente así fue.. ahí es donde acostumbro avisar que hay capítulo nuevo cuando se trata de un fic en amor yaoi.. XDD ¿No habías leído una historia así? Pues, bueno, me alegro.. XDD porque exactamente eso era lo que quería.. :DD Y no, aquí Sebastián no es demonio.. :DD Muchas gracias por el review y saludos! :DD

**Whatsername-Sama:** Jajaja.. Nooo no te quiero matar.. xDD Y muchas gracias en serio, hago todo lo que puedo para escribir historias que sean diferentes a las usuales, cada una con lo suyo.. XDD Y Angelina seguirá haciendo de las suyas en este capítulo.. de una vez lo advierto.. DD: Yo también amo ver a Sebastián y a Ciel juntos.. XDD Un beso para ti también y gracias por el review.. :DD

**Wasuu:** Sí! Me alegro que te gustara y prometo que la continuaré hasta el final, al igual que todas las otras.. XDD Perdón por fastidiar a Ciel y te prometo que Miss Durless la pasará bastante mal con estos dos jajajaja.. Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Charles Grey-Perrible:** Hola! ¿Te ha pasado? ¿Verdad que es horrible tener mucho que hacer pero también no hacer nada? XDD Y así me ha pasado a mí, por eso ahora como que me paso por lo menos una hora escribiendo.. XDD Me alegro que te haya gustado el invento y muchísimas gracias por el review.. :DD Saludos!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! :DD Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo.. Cuando lo escribí cree una especie de efecto de constantes flash backs, porque me parece que la dañada mente de Ciel tiene que ser así, constantemente recordar lo que vive, pero al final, coloqué pequeños puntos ahí para que nadie se confunda a la hora de leer. De cualquier forma, aclaro, lo que está en cursiva es lo que sucedió unas horas antes.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Llegó a la mansió Michaelis, aquélla era mucho mejor que la de su tía. La fachada era de piedra con enormes balcones de los que colgaban enormes canastas con helechos. Quizás no se trataba de la fachada más elegante, pero definitivamente tenía impresas las palabras "buen gusto" en medio de toda su arquitectura. Angelina, por su parte, no era capaz de poner un poco de ese estilo siquiera a una taza de té. Algo muy triste.

-El amo lo espera adentro. – Dijo el chofer a Ciel, bajando del vehículo y arreglando su boina una vez más. El ojiazul le vio y bajó del auto también.

.

_Hojeó el libro, buscando aquéllos párrafos que le dijeran cómo jugar al ajedrez y parecer que había practicado el juego durante un año por lo menos. Tomó un trozo de papel y dibujó el tablero, después dibujó las figuras en otros pedazos de papel más pequeños y procedió a cortar todo con sumo cuidado. _

_"Mover a los peones uno o dos espacios. Y el rey puede…" Se detuvo ante su juego improvisado y volvió a revisar el libro. ¡Ah, seguía olvidando la misma parte! Movió las piezas entonces, practicando una de las jugadas más utilizadas para conseguir el famoso 'jaque mate'._

_"¡Ciel!" La voz de su tía le interrumpió en ese momento. "¡Ven acá!"_

_Ciel tomó todos los pedazos de papel, los puso dentro del libro y empujó éste hacia debajo de la cama. "¡Ya voy!" Respondió, volviéndose a poner el saco viejo y enorme que le ahuyentaba del frío._

_._

Se dirigió con pasos inseguros hacia el interior de la mansión. El empleado no parecía ser el encargado de escoltarle hasta Sebastián, por lo que no le quedaba otra opción más que seguir por su cuenta.

.

_Había pasado toda la semana practicando con su juego de ajedrez, esperando al día en que el moreno le enviara a traer. - ¿Qué necesitas, tía? Preguntó, caminando hacia la mujer pelirroja, quien se encontraba sentada detrás de su delicado escritorio, tallado especialmente para ella con rasgos delicados y femeninos. _

_"Tráeme una taza de té." Dijo ella, secamente. "Después prepárame un baño caliente. Hace demasiado frío hoy."_

_"Tienes razón. ¿Me dejarías tomar un baño en tu tina también?" Preguntó temeroso. "Es que no me he sentido bien y no quisiera hacerlo en el baño del jardín trasero."_

_Angelina se puso de pie y miró el cabello del menor. Se veía grasoso, claro indicio que no lo había lavado desde hacía varios días. "Está bien, pero dejarás todo en orden y no utilizarás mis toallas." _

_"Será como tú digas." Respondió mirándola con sus enormes ojos azules. _

_"Entonces apresúrate porque tienes mucha agua que cargar. Ah, por cierto, Sebastián ha dicho que hoy enviará a su chofer a traerte a las tres de la tarde. Si terminas tu trabajo a tiempo, te dejaré ir."_

_._

-Buenas tardes, joven Phantomhive. – Le dijo repentinamente un hombre desde atrás, haciéndole dar un salto al corazón. – Perdóneme si le he asustado.

-No, en lo absoluto. – El ojiazul intentó volver a ponerse serio, a pesar que su respiración se agitó ligeramente.

.

_De todas las tareas, probablemente la peor y más pesada era cargar el agua escaleras arriba porque las tuberías no tenían la suficiente fuerza para hacerla subir en gran cantidad. Lo peor es que debía hacerlo deprisa para evitar que se enfriara demasiado. _

_Vertió entonces el agua tibia en la bañera, agregó pétalos de flores al agua y unas gotas de la esencia de lavanda que le gustaban a su tía. La mujer apareció entonces, vestida con una bata roja de seda. Se desnudó frente a él sin pudor alguno y se sentó a la orilla de la tina. Metió una mano en el agua, hizo una mueca y la sacó de inmediato. "¡Ciel esta agua está helada!", gritó. "¡Ahora mismo quiero que traigas más agua caliente!"_

.

-Por favor, acompáñeme. Le llevaré con el señor Michaelis. Ya le está esperando en su estudio.

Ciel siguió al hombre a través de pasillos enormes, delicadamente decorados con pinturas de renombrados artistas. El menor no concía mucho sobre arte, pero podría casi jurar que aquéllas no eran réplicas sino pinturas originales.

La puerta del estudio del moreno se abrió para él. De inmediato, el aroma de su perfume francés le inundó las fosas nasales. Al ojiazul le bastó un vistazo para saber que ahí dentro podrían caber quince camas iguales a la suya. – Ciel. – Dijo él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos con su voz aterciopelada. – Me alegro mucho que hayas venido.

"Me ha sido casi imposible.", pensó el ojiazul. – Por supuesto, no podía faltar. Hemos acordado un juego y ningún caballero hace tal cosa y luego se esconde.

-Así es. Y no quiero retrasarlo ni un momento. – Respondió, señalando a la mesa de juego que se encontraba en medio de dos butacas. – Vamos, toma asiento.

Ciel obedeció y miró con detenimiento los detalles en el brazo de su butaca. ¡Tan bellamente tallados en la madera! Sebastián se sentó en la otra butaca y no pudo evitar fijarse en dos detalles: El primero era que Ciel continuaba llevando el mismo traje que la última vez que le vio, y la segunda eran las quemaduras en sus dedos.

-¿Te ha sucedido algo en las manos? – Preguntó el moreno, sin quitar la vista de las manos.

-Nada. – Espetó el menor secamente. Las lágrimas aún amenazaban con salírsele.

.

_Ciel subió con el agua caliente. "Aléjate, tía. Voy a dejar caer el agua caliente en la tina y podría lastimarte." Musitó. _

_La mujer arqueó una ceja. "Ciel, ¿recuerdas lo que sucede cada vez que haces algo mal?" Preguntó en un tono que se le antojaba asquerosamente compasivo al menor._

_"Recibo un castigo.", murmuró. _

_"Así es. Quiero que coloques esa jarra de agua en el suelo, te arrodilles y metas las manos en ella." _

_"Pe-Pero… está hirviendo." _

_"Si no lo haces… Esta misma noche dormirás en la calle." _

_Ciel le miró asustado y colocó la jarra en el suelo, se arrodilló y miró hacia adentro. "Por favor, no quiero…" Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. _

_"¡Ya! ¡Ahora!" _

_El ojiazul tomó una bocanada de aire y metió las manos, apretando los dientes y llorando aún más cuando sintió el dolor en las manos. Mentalmente diciendo 'Mamá, papá, por favor ayúdenme. Me duele… Me duele mucho."_

_._

Sebastián se puso de pie y fue hasta él. – ¿Seguro no te gustaría contarme? – Eso sonaba terriblemente paternal a los oídos del hombre, pero no quería hacer sentir incómodo al ojiazul comportándose rúdamente con él. La verdad era que ese chico le ponía en una situación bastante difícil.

Y Ciel estaba mirando sus manos, a punto de mentirle cuando le llegó a la cabeza una nueva idea. Dicen que no hay mejor arma que dividir para vencer. - ¿Podría decirte un secreto? ¿Serías capaz de guardarlo sin importar lo que sea?

-¿Se trata de algo grave? – El mayor se agachó frente a él, apoyando una mano en las piernas del ojiazul.

-Mi tía me ha obligado a meter los dedos en el agua caliente como castigo por no preparar bien su baño. - "Quedaré como un perdedor, pero eso moverá su corazón.", se dijo en su fuero interno, bajando la mirada.

-Pe-Pero… ¿La señorita Durless? ¿Cómo? ¡Si ella es un alma tan caritativa! – El moreno no lo podía creer. Él conocía a Angelina Durless y la mujer se mostraba frent a él como una de las damas de la sociedad con mayor nobleza en su corazón.

.

_Dejó la jarrilla en la cocina, buscó su jabón y fue al baño de los sirvientes, sí, el del jardín trasero. Nada sofisticado. Era un pequeño cuarto hecho con tablas de madera rústica entre las que quedaban pequeñas ranuras por las que se colaba el terrible frío. Al centro había un balde grande para el agua y otro más pequeño para echársela uno encima. Ciel la tocó. Estaba completamente helada, no como la tibieza por la que se quejaba Angelina. _

_No obstante, recordó que había visto las dos de la tarde en el reloj de la sala y no quería perder la oportunidad de ver al moreno. Se sacó la ropa y tomó el primer balde de agua, se la echó encima de un golpe, y con movimientos torpes y temblorosos, alcanzó el jabón y se frotó con él. _

_Tenía solo una hora para estar listo. Una hora antes que el chofer del hombre que podía salvarle de ese cruel destino le mandara a traer. _

_Frotó su cabello con el jabón y se echó otro balde de agua encima. Su miembro se puso duro en medio de sus piernas, era causa de la temperatura. Ciel ya estaba acostumbrado a que sucediera. _

_Terminó tan rápido como pudo, temblando como una gelatina. Su erección se había ido y él solo podía pensar en envolverse con la toalla. _

_._

-No voy a ocultarte nada, Sebastián. Yo soy su sirviente a cambio que ella me proporcione techo, comida y algunas monedas. – Movió la cabeza en gesto negativo. – Soy el hijo de dos condes, lo que me hace a mí uno de alguna forma. Sin embargo, a los ojos de la vida no soy más que una persona común que tiene que trabajar como un perro para sobrevivir.

-No digas eso. – El mayor le sujetó la mano y le miró a los ojos. - Me duele creer que la señorita Durless haga algo así. No obstante, te creo… Porque yo sufrí algo muy parecido. – Deslizó los dedos por debajo del puño de su camisa, tomando la orilla del guante y sacándoselo. Luego se quitó el otro. Los ojos del menor se abrieron desmesuradamente, las manos del moreno tenían terribles cicatrices. – Mi padre me golpeó las manos cuando era un niño porque uno de sus caballos de carrera escapó por mi causa.

Ciel tomó la mano de Sebastián entre las suyas. ¿Existía acaso situación más oportuna? – Es algo muy triste. – Susurró, llevándola a sus labios y besándola.

.

_Fue a su habitación y sacó el traje gris que su tía le había comprado para la ocasión anterior. Se vistió y arregló lo mejor que pudo, sin importarle si el moreno se daría cuenta de su carencia de ropa o no. Se sentía ansioso y con un destello de felicidad. _

_Terminó de arreglarse, salió de su cuarto y echó un vistazo escaleras arriba. Faltaban cinco para las tres y era una suerte que Angelina aún estuviera ocupada en el baño o él tendría que subir y recoger todo el desorden, lo que le haría imposible estar listo a tiempo. Imaginó que la mujer probablemente se estaba consintiendo con sus cremas y lociones costosas, y que por eso se tardaba tanto. _

_Llamaron a la puerta. Ciel estaba sentado a la par de la ventana, mirando a través de ésta. ¡Era él! El chofer de Sebastián. El ojiazul se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia la puerta, mirando a todos lados, creyendo que en cualquier momento alguien le detendría, pero no fue así. _

_"Buenas tardes, joven Phantomhive." Le saludó el empleado, quien se notaba que había tenido trabajo aprendiendo su nombre, mas al final lo había logrado._

_"Buenas tardes." Respondió él, de pie frente al hermoso Ford T. _

_._

Sebastián le miró sorprendido.

El ojiazul fingió estar avergonzado. – Perdóname, no sé porqué he hecho eso.

-No importa. – El mayor miró hacia la mano que el ojiazul había besado. Hizo una pausa y se puso de pie. El corazón del menor se aceleró en ese momento. ¿Había ido demasiado rápido? Sebastián caminó hasta la ventana y apoyó las manos en la corniza de ésta. - ¿Te gustaría probar unos chocolates que me han traído de París antes de comenzar nuestro juego? – Preguntó repentinamente el moreno.

Ciel sonrió. Todo estaba bien. – Claro. Me encantaría.

Se acercó a su escritorio y abrió la gaveta que ocupaba la mayor longitud en la parte baja de la base de éste. Sacó una pequeña caja forrada en satín dorado en cuya superficie decía _'Lindt & Sprüngli'. _– Son originarios de Suiza, pero la franquicia acaba de llegar a Francia. Se la ofreció a Ciel, quien fue incapaz de controlar sus impulsos y la abrió como cualquier niño curioso.

Se quedó en silencio, observando las trufas redondas con decorados en chocolate blanco y pequeños dulces de azúcar. Tenía demasiado tiempo de no ver algo así. - ¿Puedo tomar una? – Preguntó dudoso.

Sebastián rió. – Claro. ¿Creías que solo te las mostraría? – Miró al menor tomar una y el cogió otra. - Se ven deliciosas, ¿no crees?

-Bueno, es que he visto muchos dulces en la mansión de mi tía, pero ella nunca me ha dejado probarlos. – Y ése fue el comentario más sincero que Ciel hizo en toda la tarde.

-Aquí puedes probar las que gustes. Son todas tuyas. – Mordió la trufa y la saboreó. – Mmm…

-Están increíbles. – Alabó el menor, cerrando los ojos mientras la degustaba.

La mirada de Sebastián se desvió hacia el cuello del ojiazul. ¿Qué era eso que sentía correr por su espalda cuando observaba la piel de Ciel? ¿Qué era eso que le aquejaba cuando veía al menor gemir y disfrutar de algo? Apoyando una mano en su escritorio mientras echaba su cabello hacia atrás con la otra mano, Ciel era un paisaje exquisito que él deseaba explorar, recorrer y disfrutar en su completa magnitud. No obstante, no podía evitar pensar en las palabras que había dado alguna vez a Angelina Durless. No podía evitar seguir con eso. Si lo hacía, la mujer le alejaría de su vida y eso significaría 'no más Ciel'. - ¿Jugamos?

El ojiazul tragó con fuerza, deseando que todos los conocimientos que había adquirido en los últimos días le sirvieran de algo. – Seguro.

Regresaron a sus anteriores posiciones frente a la mesita de juego. Ciel se sentó del lado donde se encontraban las piezas negras y Sebastián con las piezas blancas. - ¿Quién empieza? – Preguntó el moreno.

-Ah… Comienza tú. – Se apretó las manos nerviosamente. Sebastián movió una pieza y levantó la vista.

'Dos espacios al frente un peón… Un caballo en línea diagonal… Una torre en línea recta…', pensaba mientras movía sus piezas en el tablero.

El moreno se picó la cabeza. – Vaya, vaya. Eres muy bueno.

-Solo he tenido un poco de suerte. – Dijo el ojiazul al ver que tenía la oportunidad de hacer una buena jugada en el tablero, liberándose de la reina de Sebastián.

-Yo diría que demasiada. – Sonrió, moviendo una pieza. - ¡Ah! Me has ganado. – Al ver que había movido una pieza equivocada.

-No lo sé. – Musitó Ciel, tomando a su rey y moviéndolo. – Quizás. – Botó al rey del tablero del moreno y pronunció: - Jaque mate.

Sebastián sonrió y se recostó en el respaldo de la butaca. - ¡Lo sabía! ¡Te la he dejado demasiado fácil! – Ciel se encogió de hombros. – Mereces un premio por derrotarme así de bien. – Genial, ahora tenía una justificación para regalarle algo.

-¿En verdad? – Sonrió. – ¿Qué clase de premio?

-No lo sé. ¿Te gusta algo de lo que ves en esta habitación?

Ciel se quedó pensando un momento, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que le gustaba. 'Tu dinero, tu poder, tu personalidad…', decía en su fuero interno. 'Solo eso quisiera llevarme.' – Debo confesar que me ha gustado el aroma del perfume que usas.

Sebastián le hizó una seña con el dedo para que se acercara a él. – Huélelo de cerca, a ver si te sigue gustando.

El ojiazul sonrió ladeadamente y se puso de pie, llegando hasta él. Se inclinó y aspiró el delicioso aroma de la colonia del cuello de su interlocutor. – Aún me encanta.

-Es el perfume de la casa 'Roger & Gallet'. He solicitado me traigan un nuevo frasco, así que con gusto te daré el que tengo. – El menor se enderezó para mirarle al rostro. Sebastián se dio cuenta que no creía que le fuese a dar algo así. – Eso sí, quiero que lo utilices la próxima vez que vengas a visitarme. – Tomó su mentón y terminó por susurrar la frase contra los labios del ojiazul.

Ciel tragó. Aquel hombre estaba cayendo bien en su juego, ¿o era él quien caía en el suyo? No entendía bien eso, pero tampoco lo consideraba de importancia. Se alejó disimuladamente, desprendiéndose del agarre del moreno. Provocándolo.

Sebastián intentó componer sus emociones. Se puso de pie. – Vamos a mi habitación. Quiero entregártelo ahí mismo. – Sus palabras cargadas de doble intención. Sin embargo, no se atrevería a hacer nada que pudiese dañar a ese joven que tanto le llamaba la atención.

Subieron las escaleras. Imposible no notar cómo brillaba la madera de cada escalón. – Tienes una mansión muy elegante. – Comentó Ciel.

-Gracias. – Respondió el moreno sin detener sus pasos hacia su recámara. – Puedes venir cuando gustes.

-Eso será difícil. – Murmuró con pesadez. – No puedo salir de la mansión de mi tía. Me lo tiene prohibido.

Iban recorriendo el pasillo. Sebastián se giró y le sonrió. – No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Cada vez que quiera verte, simplemente enviaré a mi chofer a por ti. ¿Te parece? – El ojiazul lo sopesó. – Así Angelina no podrá negarse.

-Creo que te tomas demasiadas molestias para conmigo. – Musitó Ciel, mientras entraban en la habitación.

Sebastián no se tomó el tiempo o encontró la necesidad de decirle algo al respecto. Ciel por su parte, se quedó observando todo a su alrededor. El moreno tenía una recámara bastante simple en cuanto a decoración. Una cama adoselada con cortinajes de color borgoña, una pequeña mesa de noche con una jarra con agua, un armario en el que probablemente no hubiesen más que las ropas favoritas del moreno, porque era demasiado pequeño para ser el único. El moreno se acercó a éste último y sacó una caja envuelta en un pañuelo blanco. – Mantenlo así para evitar que el olor se modifique. – Dijo, poniéndo en sus manos el objeto.

Ciel lo acercó a su rostro, rozando su nariz contra la seda del pañuelo y aspirando el olor del perfume que escapaba de la tela. – Gracias.


	3. Dulces

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

**Elisamadness:** Me alegro muchísimo que te esté gustando y aquí está ya la continuación.. :DD Agradezco mucho que la leas y el review.. :DD

**Rebeca18:** Lo sé! La tía de Ciel busca hacerle la vida realmente miserable y.. mmm.. ya verás lo que pasará con esos dos dentro de un par de capítulos..XDD Gracias por el review.. :DD

**Charles Grey-Perrible: **Hola! Tienes razón en cada palabra que dices, Ciel quiere atraer la atención de Sebastián para poder vivir cómodamente pero, la verdad es que Sebastián tampoco le es indiferente. Ahora lo del castigo fue algo de lo que me enteré en la vida real hace algunos años y simplemente lo apliqué a la historia.. Algo realmente cruel para cualquiera que se lo hicieran.. DD: Me alegro que te haya gustado la coquetería.. Aquí en este capítulo pues.. hay un poco más.. xDD Gracias por el review y qué bueno que te gustó lo del flashback.

**Wasuu: **Me gusta responder cada review porque considero que cada comentario que me hacen es de mucha importancia.. :DD Lamento haberte retrasado pero, por lo menos, sé que te hice feliz..XDD Y sí, la verdad es que esa es la historia de muchos huérfanos que acaban convirtiéndose en los sirvientes de las personas que les cuidan.. DD: Creo que Sebastián y Ciel no son exactamente el uno para el otro pero, Ciel sabe donde forzar las cosas y qué hacer para hacerse más deseado por el moreno.. XDD jajajaja Gracias por el review! :DD Yo también te amo en el buen sentido.. XDD

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ciel llevaba varios días esperando por su llegada. Las arduas tareas se habían convertido en cosas rutinarias desde que pensaba en él. Fáciles de soportar a pesar de los constantes castigos por cada una de sus equivocaciones. Todo a cambio de estar con él. Su pase a la libertad. ¡Y de paso era alguien interesante!

Disfrutaba mucho las noches cuando terminaba su trabajo y podía correr a su habitación, sacar el perfume que le había regalado el moreno y deleitarse con su aroma.

Esa mañana estaba desempolvando unas alfombras, que el jardinero le había hecho el favor de colgar en el lazo del patio trasero, cuando escuchó el motor del Ford T. No se perdía porque era realmente fuerte. De inmediato dejó lo que hacía y corrió al jardín frontal.

Se ocultó detrás de los arbustos y le miró descender del lujoso auto. – Sebastián. – Musitó para sí mismo. Aquel día, el mencionado había decidido vestir un traje de casimir blanco y una camisa color borgoña. Muy distinto de lo que le viera usar en ocasiones anteriores. De alguna forma, Ciel extrañaba su traje negro, pero habría dado mucho de sí para tener uno como el que llevaba el moreno ahora.

Y… Tal como la vez anterior, en el asiento trasero de su auto habían dos cajas blancas. El chofer se apresuró a sacarlas del auto. Sebastián le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que esperara por sus indicaciones.

-Señor Michaelis, ¡es una gran alegría tenerle aquí! – Angelina había corrido desde la sala hasta la entrada a pesar del dolor que causaban sus zapatillas de tacón a sus pies. Fuera de eso, "la señorita Durless" podía llamar a Sebastián secretamente por su nombre de pila, incluso fingir que a veces olvidaba sus modales, pero nunca recibirlo con algo así.

-El gusto es mío, Madam Durless. – El moreno llevó una mano a su pecho e hizo una reverencia para la dama. – Le he traído una caja de mis mejores dulces y pastelillos.

La pelirroja los recibió, fingiendo una enorme alegría. – Pero, ¿cómo se ha ido a molestar? – Se echó el cabello atrás de la oreja y tomó la caja en sus manos.

-No ha sido ninguna molestia, mi apreciable dama. Lo hago con todo gusto. – Tomó la caja. – Déjeme ayudarla a llevarlos adentro.

-Gracias, señor Sebastián. – Dijo, sin hacer ningún tipo de objección. No obstante, la mujer no dejaría pasar por alto la presencia de la otra caja que había quedado en manos del chofer. - ¿Y después irá a visitar a alguien más?

-No. ¿Por qué? – El moreno pretendió no entender a dónde llevaba la pregunta, aunque sabía que la mujer no era fácil de engañar.

-No, por nada. – Respondió ella, mirando a su alrededor ansiosamente. "Que no esté ese mocoso. ¡Por favor, qué no esté ese mocoso!", pensaba en su fuero interno al verse caminando al lado del moreno. –Va-Vayámos al comedor. – Sugirió, recordando que el menor casi nunca pasaba por ahí siquiera.

-Como diga. – Caminaba con paso lento, rebuscando con la mirada cada esquina de las habitaciones. "¿Dónde está, Ciel?", se preguntó. Seguramente, se encontraba trabajando en algo para su querida tía.

-Deje la caja por aquí, por favor. – Se detuvo justo frente a la mesa del comedor. Sebastián hizo lo que le indicaban sin prestar mayor atención al lujo con el que había sido envuelta toda la atmósfera en ese lugar. Candelabros, una lámpara enorme, platería francesa en la vitrina…

Ciel se coló por la puerta del frente y se ocultó detrás de una butaca en la sala para porder ver lo que sucedía en la otra habitación. Se agachó justo detrás de la butaca y sacaba la cabeza, solo un poquito, para ver al moreno y a su tía.

Sebastián tomó la mano de Angelina. – Madam, hay algo que siempre siento el impulso de hacer y que ya no consigo controlar. – Sujetó la barbilla de la mujer con toda delicadeza y le besó suavemente.

La pelirroja fingió sorpresa, llevando una mano a sus labios tan pronto como el beso fue interrumpido. – Señor Michaelis… - Jadeó ella. Hacía mucho que no sabía lo que era tener una noche de pasión y se le estaba antojando una con este hombre.

-No me llame así. – Finalmente el momento que tanto había esperado ella. – Llámeme, Sebastián. – Susurró contra sus labios. La costosa tela de su traje rozando con la suave piel de los hombros de la mujer cuando el moreno echó atrás uno de los mechones de cabello de la pelirroja.

-Y tú dime Angelina. – Murmuró ella, buscando nuevamente los labios de él, mordiendo uno de ellos suavemente.

Los ojos de Ciel se abrieron desmesuradamente, sentía un nudo en la garganta y una náusea que subía y bajaba de intensidad. ¡Maldita fuera esa tía suya que tomaba lo que él quería tanto! Ah, pero Sebastián le pagaría el haber hecho eso. Él no cesaría en su lucha.

Sebastián giró a Angelina contra la puerta de la sala en ese momento, besando su cuello. - ¿Puedo? – Preguntó, acariciando su cintura con delicadeza mientras sus labios tocaban aquella piel que empezaba a sufrir los efectos de la edad. Angelina era unos siete, quizás ocho años, mayor que Sebastián.

Los ojos del moreno desfilaron por la habitación. La textura de esa piel le desagradaba, también el aroma de su perfume, pero ¿por qué lo hacía entonces? La respuesta tenía solo una palabra: Ciel. Ese chico que le atraía tanto y que le hacía desear experimentar cosas completamente prohibidas. Gimió. No obstante, solo existía un camino seguro de obtener la compañía del ojiazul y era estando en "completa armonía" con su tía. De repente, su mirada se chocó justamente con esos zafiros que le encantaban. – Ciel… - Susurró en voz muy baja.

El ojiazul notó que había sido descubierto y le devolvió una mirada de ira, gateando en el suelo hasta poder ponerse de pie fuera del alcance de la visión de su tía.

-¿Qué dices, Sebastián? – Preguntó Angelina, buscando el rostro de él.

-Nada. – Sonrió, mirándola a los ojos mientras su mano se deslizaba por las caderas de ella, apretando su cola sin pudor. - ¿Puedo?

Ella ahogó un gemido, deseando decirle que él podía hacer lo que quisiese con ella. A la vez, deseando reprimir esos instintos suyos que le hacían caer tan bajo pero, ¿cómo resistirse a aquel hombre al que desnudaba con la mirada en cada ocasión de encuentro? – Hazlo, Sebastián. – Cerró los ojos y se entregó al más prohibido de los placeres.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Se despertó un par de horas después. Su torso aún estaba ligeramente húmedo por el sudor. Se sentía pegajoso pero, no podía pasar más tiempo ahí. No cuando su cuerpo exigía algo diferente. Se giró en la cama y miró a la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados, soñando quién sabe qué cosas.

Tomo la frazada que estaba a los pies de la cama y cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de Angelina. Podía resfriarse si se quedaba así. Después de todo, él gustaba del sexo, pero no por eso tenía que comportarse como un desalmado con quienes cedían a sus impulsos con él. Luego, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Lo primero que volvió a ponerse fueron los guantes. Era una suerte que la pelirroja estuviera tan excitada que ni siquiera notó las cicatrices de sus manos. Todavía podía sentir el olor de ella impregnado en su piel y eso le molestaba en sobremanera.

Salió de la habitación y fue a su coche. El chofer estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor aún, sosteniendo la caja de cartón blanco en sus manos, incluso mientras dormía. – James… James… - Le llamó Sebastián, sacudiéndolo ligeramente.

-¡Ah! ¿Ah? ¿Amo Sebastián? - Se puso firme al comprobar que se trataba del moreno. - ¡Perdóneme, me he quedado dormido un momento!

El moreno arqueó una ceja. – No lo he notado. – Masculló. – Olvídalo. Solo he venido a traer esta caja.

-Es para el joven Phantomhive, ¿cierto? – El chofer le miró con detenimiento y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Y desde cuándo cuestionas lo que yo hago? – Sebastián sacudió la cabeza , pero no pudo evitar sonreír. James había sido el cochero en su familia desde los tiempos en los que su padre aún vivía. – Bien. Sí, son para él. ¡No digas ni una palabra!

-Soy una tumba, señor. – Levantó una mano en señal de promesa y sonrió. - ¿Le llevará a la sastrería de Nina?

"Si logro convencerle.", pensó el moreno, quien aseguraba a James que todo lo que hacía por Ciel era por ayudarle. Le había contado que Ciel era un niño maltratado, que el deseaba ayudarle. Claro, saltando por encima del hecho de esa atracción extraña que sentía por él. – No lo sé. Intentaré encontrarle y ver si puede ir conmigo. Recuerda que Angelina le pone muchísimas tareas y le golpea si no las lleva a cabo. – Bufó. – Tanto como quiero ayudarle, tampoco quiero causarle un problema.

-Entiendo. Le esperaré con el auto encendido en caso que necesite huír con él, señor. – Rió.

-Pero, ¿qué cosas dices James? – Sebastián se llevó dos dedos a la cabeza, dando por terminada la conversación y recogiendo la caja de las manos del chofer.

Caminó de regreso a la casa y se dirigió hacia, donde recordaba, estaba la cocina. Si Ciel era considerado un sirviente en esa casa, no se encontraría lejos de ahí. – Ciel. - Llamó.

-¿A quién busca, señor? – Un chico rubio con aspecto desaliñado y un sombrero de paja salió de la habitación para recibirle. – Mi nombre es Finnian. Sería un gusto para mí ayudarle. – Añadió educadamente.

-Busco a Ciel. – Por un momento, Sebastián pensó que quizás aquel no fuese su nombre de sirviente. – Es un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos azules.

Finnian echó a reír. – Perdoneme mi atrevimiento, señor. Oh… Sé perfectamente quien es Ciel, pero dudo que quiera verle. Usualmente, después de sus tareas se mete a su habitación y nadie le saca de ahí. Tampoco le recomiendo que entre porque se enoja mucho.

Al parecer, el ojiazul era la oveja negra en cuanto a carácter por aquellos lugares. – No importa. Me arriesgaré. – Le guiñó un ojo al rubio. - ¿Me puedes indicar cuál es su habitación?

-Es la tercera en el pasillo. – Dijo Finnian, señalando a un angosto corredor con varias puertas.

-Gracias. - Respondió el moreno, sosteniendo la caja en una mano mientras deslizaba la otra en su bolsillo y sacaba una libra para entregársela al rubio. – Toma esto para ti.

Finnian miró la moneda con asombro. - ¡Oh, señor! ¡Muchas gracias! – Y se marchó muy feliz con la moneda. Sebastián, por su parte, se encaminó a la tercer puerta del pasillo y llamó dos veces.

-¿Quién es? – Preguntó el ojiazul desde adentro. Se había recostado en la cama y escodido debajo del enorme saco que acostumbraba vestir.

-Soy yo.

La voz del moreno traspasó la madera de la puerta y llegó a él como algo realmente sorpresivo. – Pasa. – Murmuró con desgano. No quería admitir que sentía demasiado asco de él en ese momento por haberse acostado con su tía. ¡Y qué no fuese a tratar de negárselo porque Ciel Phantomhive no era un crío de eso que se tragan cualquier cuento!

El mayor abrió la puerta y entró a la pequeña habitación, contemplando que solo tenía que dar unos cuatro pasos para chocarse con la pared del fondo. – Hola, Ciel. Yo no tuve tiempo de… saludarte antes… - Musitó.

Ciel se sentó en la cama, alejando el saco a pesar de tener frío. – Y has venido a saludarme aquí. Así podías contemplar mejor la miseria en la que realmente vivo, ¿cierto?

-Te equivocas. – El moreno se sentó en la cama y colocó la caja en medio de ellos. – He venido aquí con esto y con una invitación para ti.

El menor se quedó con la mirada fija en la caja. Aquello no era mentira porque él mismo vio la forma en que Sebastián negó a su tía la caja anteriormente. - ¿Para mí?

-Así es. – Asintió. – Ábrela, por favor. Quiero saber si son de tu agrado.

Deslizó sus dedos por debajo de la pestaña y levantó la tapadera. Adentro habían pequeñas tartaletas rellenas de crema y decoradas con diferentes frutas. Fresas, melocotones, dátiles, hilos de chocolate eran solo algunas de las opciones. También había otras de limón con una corona de merengue. – Vaya… - El ojiazul no fue capaz de ocultar su asombro ante las delicias que había frente a él. – Se ven deliciosas. Pero creí que eran… - Se detuvo. Si continuaba hablando, el moreno se daría cuenta que le estaba espiando desde que llegó.

Claro que era imposible retractarse de las palabras con una persona tan astuta como Sebastián. – Creíste que eran dulces y pastelillos como los de tu tía. – Completó la frase. – Pues, los de ella lo son, pero a ti he decidido traerte algo de mi nueva pastelería. Los de ella los he comprado en otra parte.

-¿Seré el primero en probarlas? – Sonrió, sacando una de la caja.

-Así es. Mi pastelería abrirá en un par de días. – Hace una pausa. – Ahora que lo pienso… Son dos. Dos invitaciones las que tengo para ti.

Ciel mordió la tartaleta y no pudo evitar un gemido al saborear aquel manjar. La crema estaba suave sin llegar a ser demasiado líquida, el azúcar era la necesaria y la masa de pie con la fruta le daban el toque perfecto. Luego cogió una de limón y el resultado fue el mismo. El ojiazul no podía dejar de saborearse. – Están deliciosas. ¿Y cuáles son esas invitaciones?

-Bueno. La primera, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a ver a mi modista?

-¿Modista? ¿Y eso para qué? – Fingió inocencia. ¿Es que acaso ya estaba logrando atraer suficiente la atención del moreno como para conseguir que le comprara un traje? ¿Qué no estaba tan entusiasmado con Angelina?

-Ciel, no quiero que te ofendas. Yo… quiero que me acompañes a la inauguración de la pastelería. Y quería comprarte un traje para la ocasión. – Apretó los labios, esperando la peor de las respuestas.

-¿Seguro que quieres que sea yo quien te acompañe? – Ciel arqueó una ceja.

-Nada me gustaría más. Cuando corté el listón me vendría muy bien una compañía con la que pueda entrar a comer algo. Tu tía no es exactamente el tipo de mujer que se ensucia comiendo chocolate. – Una risa ahogada escapó de sus labios, quebrando esa perfecta voz aterciopelada.

-¿O sea que me quieres llevar para tener alguien con quien comer chocolate? – No pudo evitar reír también. – Eres lo peor, Sebastián Michaelis, pero acepto.

-Excelente. ¿Podemos ir a ver a la modista entonces? – Se puso de pie, decidido y feliz.

-No creo. Si mi tía llega a ver que no estoy en la mansión se molestará mucho conmigo. – Miró hacia abajo. – Ya te lo dije. No soy libre. Soy un sirviente.

-Mírame. – Exigió el moreno, tomando su mentón con su mano enguatada. – El jardinero Finnian nos ayudará. Estoy seguro.

Ciel sonrió una vez más. ¡Se sentía tan poderoso cuando Sebastián era el que mandaba y no su tía! – Haremos lo que digas entonces.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

James les llevó hasta la sastrería de Nina. Una mujer que no pasaba de los veintiocho años. Su rostro era jovial, sus ojos enmarcados por los lentes, pero sin perder lo vivaz y lo dulce como sucedía con muchas mujeres. Su cabello castaño atado en una coleta y su vestimenta tan singular como todos sus diseños.

La tienda estaba localizada en una de las principales calles de Londres, conocida por tener la aprobación del rey Eduardo VII. Sin embargo, no se trataba de ningún local enorme. Por el contrario, era una tienda bastante humilde, con un suelo hecho de improvisadas tablones de madera, varias máquinas de coser por el lugar y una habitación en la parte trasera equipada con un espejo para todos aquellos nobles que querían pavonearse un poco con la prenda recién adquirida.

Ciel y Sebastián entraron en la tienda y la modista "surgió" de detrás de una máquina de coser en la que trabajaba en un traje de novia. - ¡Señor Michaelis! – Exclamó alegremente.

-¿Cómo está, Nina? – Le saludó el moreno.

-Muy bien. ¿Y usted? – Miró al ojiazul que la observaba con atención. - ¡Ah! ¡Ha traído al pequeño para quien me pidió el traje!

-Exactamente. – Respondió. – Me preguntaba si tendría el mío listo también.

-Más que listo, señor Michaelis. – Se tornó seria. – Usted sabe que nunca le quedaría mal con un traje. Sobre todo con uno que será utilizado en un día tan importante. – Decía mientras caminaba al fondo de la habitación y descolgaba uno de sus ganchos de ropa. – Aquí lo tiene. Solo quiero que se lo pruebe para ver si tengo que ajustar algo.

-Se lo agradezco. – Luego se dirigió a Ciel. – Entraré a probarme esto. ¿Me esperas?

-Claro. – El ojiazul asintió. Sebastián tomó el traje y se marchó.

Nina le miró entonces. – Bien, mi niño. Quiero que vengas aquí. – Puso atención al saco que llevaba el menor. – Voy a darte un traje hermoso para que no tengas que vestir eso. – Ciel no hizo ningún comentario. Nina tampoco continuó con la conversación.

Fue al fondo de la habitación nuevamente y descolgó otro gancho. Sacó del forro de satín un traje completo. Era una chaqueta azul larga, una camisa blanca con chaleco y pantalón negros. Ciel se desvistió, definitivamente quería probarse eso.

La modista procedió a colocarle la camisa, la abotonó y revisó la caída de las mangas, el que estuviese a la medida la espalda para que no se viera jalada. Ciel no estaba acostumbrado ya a esos mimos. Luego, le pidió que se pusiera los pantalones e hizó las mismas revisiones. Finalmente, el chaleco y la chaqueta. Entonces, Nina sonrió ampliamente y el ojiazul quería imitarle. Se sentía tan bien así. – Vamos, ve atrás para verte en el espejo.

Ciel obedeció, entrando por la misma puerta donde entró el moreno antes. No se detuvo a mirar si éste se encontraba por ahí. Se moría por verse con el traje que escogió Sebastián para él. ¡Mucho mejor que el de Angelina! ¡Le hacía ver como todo un noble!

Se pavoneó frente al espejo, dándose la vuelta para verse de un lado y del otro.

-Se te ve muy bien. – Dijo de repente el moreno detrás suyo.

Ciel levantó la mirada, observando a Sebastián. Se veía realmente apuesto en ese frac negro que le confeccionó la animada modista. – Tú también te ves muy bien. – Agregó girándose, sonriendo al moreno.

Sebastián se inclinó para arreglarle el último botón de la camisa y la corbata de moño que le puso Nina. Ciel leyó la intención en sus ojos, pero no quería detenerle. El mayor se acercó a su rostro y le besó en los labios. Su boca era caliente y sus labios suaves. El ojiazul cerró los ojos, apretándolos. Tenía que aceptar ese contacto. ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Sus piernas temblaron y su corazón se aceleró. Era una emoción grande el recibir un beso. Era aún mejor cuando proviene de alguien como Sebastián Michaelis.

Y se sintió mal. Tal vez, porque el beso del moreno estaba siendo sincero. En cambio, él levantó las manos y las colocó en los hombros de éste, dejándole hacer solo por el hecho de querer verse con dinero y poder nuevamente.

Accidentalmente separó los labios y Sebastián lo tomó como una invitación a profundizar el contacto. Sentía que iba a morir ahí mismo. Abrazó al menor por la cintura, disfrutando del beso con toda el alma. Siempre había deseado sentir amor por alguien. No sabía si esto era amor, pero le gustaba demasiado. – Ciel…


End file.
